Why doesn't anybody take me seriously?
by candyisyummy83
Summary: Percy's tired of his friends stepping all over him. So he and Annabeth leave camp. But when the camp is in danger, will the heroes of Olympus come back to help? And will they make some new friends? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out! So don't look past it!
1. Chapter 1

**I am darn frustrated about things that people do. "Oh, Percy is soooo stupid." Percy blushes, but says nothing. **

**PUH! Percy might not be Einstein, but he is no idiot! He won't just take it lying down. This fic is where Percy gets fed up. Don't like don't read.**

"Percy! I can't believe you didn't notice Annabeth liked you." Frank's voice cuts through Percy's thoughts. Percy bit back a retort. He shrugs, blushing. Annabeth laughs.

"He's such an idiot." She wraps her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him into an embrace. "But he's my idiot." She kisses him, and he kisses back. He doesn't mind when Annabeth calls him an idiot. Everyone else however...

"I mean, all the kissing! She was head over heels in love with you, and you didn't friggin notice!" This is Jason. Percy looks at him, expression pained. They're too busy laughing to notice the clear message. _Please stop. _Leo grins cheekily.

"And I bet Percy liked her too! But he was too dense to notice his own feelings!" Ouch Leo. You hit where it hurts.

"And," Piper laughs. "Everybody else knew!" This brings another round of laughs. Nico wipes tears from his eyes.

"Perce, you're being strangly quiet." Ahh, someone noticed his displeasure. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Or not. Percy's chest squeezes.

"I'm tired." He announces. "I'm leaving." Everyone seems disappointed that their sorce of ammusment is going. Percy sighs. He walks away from his friends at the campfire.

"Goodnight!" Leo pauses. "Water boy!" Percy blinks. He almost turns around. He _hates _that nickname. But the hoots of everbody else prove that they all forgot. Figures.

"Guys, don't call him that." Annabeth chides. He smiles. He loves her so much.

He returns to his cabin, flopping on the bed. He gets off and walks over to the door. He closes it, then locks it. Locking it may be going too far. But the last couple of nights prove he can't trust his friends to leave him alone. He vaguely hears his friends. Laughing. He pauses, then picks up a hat. It was a Yankees baseball cap that was identical to the one Annabeth has. A child of Hermes stole it from Athena for him. He slips it on and opens the cabin door, slipping the key to the cabin in his pocket, locking the door and walking away. He sees his friends laughing. Annabeth is pouting, supposedly playfully, but he sees in her eyes that she's upset. What, now that he's gone they're gonna jump on his girlfriend? Of course.

"Ahh, fine. Percy then. Any embarrassing stories about him?" Percy sees Hazel ask, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I know one." Travis says. He and Conner share a glance. Conner gasps.

"Percy made us promise not to say!" Travis grins mischievously.

"He won't know. He's not here." Conner still looks uncertain, but gestures for Travis to continue. Before he can, Percy whispers.

"St-stop." They look around but see no one. Annabeth's eyes land on his invisible self. She looks sympathetic. She stands.

"I-I'm going to go see Percy." Her eyes tell him to go back. He runs to his cabin and yanks off the cap. Annabeth runs up to him and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. "They're all talking and sharing stories (mainly embarrassing ones) about us. How much did you hear?" Percy grabs her shoulders and bends down to look her in the eyes.

"Enough." He says. Annabeth kisses him softly on the lips.

"Let's go confront them." Annabeth says. "We'll figure out what to do from there." Percy nods. Hands intertwined, they walk over to said campers.

"Percy! What's up my man?" Leo asks. Percy stares at him coldly.

"Not much." He pauses. "Say, when did you guys decide not to take me seriously. Have you guys _seen _the way I can kill monsters? What, you want to provoke me? Is that it?" Piper opens her mouth angrily. Percy puts up his hand. "Don't even _try _Mclean. I've heard the way you speak of me." Jason stands.

"Jeez Percy, it was just a joke!" "Oh yeah, a joke." He glares harshly at the son of Jupiter. "But if these are jokes, I'm questioning your sense of humor. Because right now, it's not too great." Jason shrinks away at Percy's glare.

"Come on Percy! Be sensible!" Says Frank. "We're your friends. We're not trying to hurt you!"

"Sensible!" Percy laughs, scaring even himself. Annabeth squeezes his hand. "Didn't you say I'm never sensible? Zhang, how well do you know me? You'd like to say a lot, of course, all of you would! But you don't, you don't at all." Annabeth steps forward, eyes blazing.

"Remember during the giant war, when we fought with our parents? Percy flipped over the king giant! And then he and his dad single handedly took down Otis and Ephialtes, two giants that took all of us and a god to defeat! Two! The rest of us defeated one!" She says. The demigods do remember. "We also went through Taurturus. He controlled poison. I-I was terrified. But you should be too." Terror spreads through the demigods. Yep, the daughter of Athena had a way with words.

"Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He won't hurt us." Leo says.

"That doesn't mean that I won't leave you." Says Percy. And with that note, he and Annabeth leave camp half blood.

For good.

**There's my first chappy friends! Hope you liked it! And I'll update when I can. If I don't do it tomorrow, don't blame me. I have a busy schedule. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! I already got a review, a favorite, and two follows, so I'm happy. New chapter starts... now.**

It was dark, and very cold. It had finally sunk in that they were leaving their best friends. Annabeth's tears fell as she walked. Percy had seen her cry one other time. In Taurturus. He was dying because of the curses, and Annabeth cried. That was it. And it hurt inside to see her like this. He stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth calms down a little and leans into him, breathing in his scent. This sounds creepy, but he smelled really good. Like the ocean. And that smell brought back good times.

He picks her up and carries her bridal style. She turns in his arms and hugs him, kissing him.

Percy grunts. "Annabeth, I can't walk while you kiss me." She pulls away, sighing. "Later, okay?" She nods, and settles into his strong arms. She soon falls asleep. Percy carries her over to a soft looking area and puts her down, covering her with his coat. At about 12 am, he wakes her up.

"Annabeth, it's your turn to watch." She nods, and gets up. He goes to sleep and Annabeth kisses him. She looks at him, he looks so peaceful. Like he did when he was 12. No worry lines around his eyes, no stress, or pain in his beautiful seagreen eyes. Time changed him, so so much. Annabeth loves Percy so much. She worries about him a lot. What would he do if Sally or Paul died?

As far as Sally went, she was great. She was like a second mother to Annabeth. Annabeth would be upset if Sally died, but she suspected Percy would be broken beyond repair. Sally was Percy's whole world, just as much as Annabeth was. She hoped it would never happen. The sun rises, and Percy's eyes flutter open. She looks into his eyes, getting lost in them. Again.

"Good morning wise girl." Percy mutters.

"Good morning seaweed brain." Annabeth says. She leans down and kisses him, and he brings her down, lying down. They kiss each other for 3 seconds, then pull apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"Not to interrupt... but..." says a voice. The couple looks up, seeing a girl. **(Oc oc oc oc oc oc!)** She has wavy auburn hair that goes to the middle of her back and bright green eyes.

"Oh, hi." Says Percy awkwardly. The girl shakes her head. Percy and Annabeth get up, brushing themselves off.

"My name's Amber. My friends and I-"

"Um, friends?" Annabeth asks. Amber turns around.

"Gary, Melissa and Jacob! You'd better get your sorry behinds here before I-"

"Be right there!" Three voices call in unison, one of which belonging to a girl. Three people walk over. Annabeth has to admit they are an attractive bunch. The girl who walked over has midnight black hair that cut in a shoulder length bob, and violet eyes. One of the guys has brown army cut hair (kinda like Jason's- then anger goes through Annabeth at the thought of the son of Jupiter) and navy blue eyes. The other guy has dirty blond hair that's kinda shaggy (like Percy's) and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry." Amber tells the strangers, feeling embarrassment flush through her. "We're looking for camp half blood, and you guys are wearing camp half blood shirts, so I figured..." Percy scowls, making Amber curious.

"Oh yeah, we're demigods. But... we ran away from there. The campers... they aren't very good friends." Percy sighs. "But I'm Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth Chase." They nod.

"I've heard of you. You've been in the news a couple of times, three times bad, once good." The other girl (who must be Melissa) says. "Not your girlfriend though. How are the campers bad friends?"

"They make fun of us, because they're bored? And after we saved their butts a gazillion times. It's... offensive." Says Annabeth.

"Well, my name's Melissa. That's Gary," she points at the brunette. "And that's Jacob." Gary grins, and Jacob waves.

"We should stick with you, if that's okay." Says Gary. Annabeth and Percy nod at the same time.

"Sure." Says Percy.

"Totally." Says Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth pick up camp and walk away from there with their new friends.

_"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" _

**Mwahahahahah! I'm so evil! I left you with a cliff hanger! I'll update when I can, don't expect it to be tomorrow. Italic means REALLY LOUD! Just so you know. I hope you liked my ocs! I'll build up on their characters as I gradually write the next chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. Gods. I posted a second chapter, and I got 4 more reviews? You guys rock! Only the best for the best! **

The 6 demigods run to the person who screamed. Melissa gasps when she sees her.

"Elizabeth!" Melissa runs over to the 6 year old looking girl. Percy looks at Annabeth and takes out riptide, charging at the hydra.

"Hey, mister ugly-is-my-name-and-killing-is-my-game! Over here!" It looks at the son of Poseidon. "Yeah, that's right socks for brains! Come and get me!" It seems uninterested. "Ugh. Fine. YOUR MAMMA WAS A ANT EATER!" This catches the hydra's attention. It runs at him. Percy slides under the hydra, and before it could realize what was happening, slices a good slice out of it's stomach. Then he pushes himself out. The hydra disintegrates, but it bites Percy's arm first.

Percy curses in ancient Greek and stumbles, falling to his knees. Annabeth gasps and runs up to him, taking out a flask of nectar. She poors it on the wound, then hands Percy a piece of ambrosia. He puts it in his mouth. The taste of his mom's chocolate chip cookies warms up his body, taking the pain away.

"Seaweed brain..." Annabeth sighs in relief.

"Wise girl..." he mimicks her tone, then uses his other arm to pull her down and kiss her. They stay like that, then pull apart.

"I love you." Percy says.

"I love you too. And don't you _ever _leave me seaweed brain." He smiles softly.

"Wasn't planning on it wise girl. Wasn't planning on it." They stare into each other's eyes, green on grey. Annabeth kisses him again, and they sit like that, happy to just be together. To have each other.

"Sorry to interrupt this err, make out session, but we have a 6 year old on our hands." Says Gary. They pull apart. Percy gets up and walks over to the little girl.

"That's a loud voice you have there." He says softly. She smiles.

"Th-tha-thanks. You have pr-pre-pretty eyes." The girl has violet eyes and midnight black hair in pigtails. Percy smiles.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Elizabet-th. But my fr-frie-friends call me Lizzy. What's your name?"

"Percy."

"That's a weird name." Lizzy says. Melissa looks shocked, but Percy starts laughing.

"I haven't been told that since I was 6!" He says. She smiles.

"Well, I'm 6. See? 1-2-3-4-5-6!" She counts on her fingers. Percy smiles.

"Cool."

"How old are you Percy?"

"17. I... don't have enough fingers to count how old I am." Lizzy giggles.

"Can you lift me Percy?" She asks. Percy nods, and lifts her onto his shoulders. "Weeeee!" Percy walks over to Annabeth and kisses her.

"Shall we?"

_Later..._

Percy and Annabeth volunteered to take first watch. Annabeth leans into Percy, and he wraps his arms around her.

"Why do you think Lizzy was alone?" Annabeth asks. "She's 6." Percy shrugs.

"There are many twisted mortals out there." Percy replies.

"Well, she'll be safe with us." Annabeth says.

"Yes she will." Annabeth looks at her boyfriend. Gods she loves him.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth." She leans up and kisses him.

Gary and Melissa wake up 3 and a half hours later. Percy and Annabeth go to sleep together, arms around each other.

"Together forever." Percy whispers.

"Yeah."

**I hope you guys liked it! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm taking a suggestion from a reviewer. If you have something you want to see in this story, you're free to review or pm me! But I don't mind when you don't review. I'm cool with just writing.**

Morning had come; Percy Jackson didn't want to get out of bed. But his girlfriend was there, and she dragged him out anyway. And then Percy remembered that they were not at his home, camp half blood, but the middle of the wild. He groans and gets up. Camp half blood wasn't his home anymore.

"Good morning seaweed brain." Annabeth whispers.

"Good morning wise girl." Percy kisses her.

Annabeth had woken up a lot earlier. She had made breakfast and gotten dressed. Then she dragged her lazy boyfriend out of bed. Amber opens her eyes.

"Mmm... what time is it?" Percy looks at an imaginary watch.

"Time to get a watch." He replies. Amber scowls and turns to Annabeth.

"10:33." Amber groans and drags herself out. She jumps on Jacob. Jacob opens his eyes, trying to push Amber off.

"Hey A, as much as I love it when you jump on me, I need to get up." Amber pouts.

"Come on Jacob! I just got comfortable!" She whines. He smiles softly.

"Then you won't like it when I do this!" He shoves her off and starts to tickle her. Melissa and Greg wake up immediately after. They get up without complaint and get dressed in the bushes.

Melissa comes out wearing gray jean shorts, a green t-shirt, and violet converse. Her hair is braided. Greg is wearing a black hoodie, some basketball shorts, and Nike sneakers. He's wearing a Seahawks baseball cap. Annabeth suspects that he's wearing a white tanktop underneath.

"Seahawks? We're in NYC!" Percy exclaims. Leave it to the boys to only notice the sports.

"Born and raised in Seattle!" Gary replies. Percy nods, looking satisfied. An idea sprouts in Annabeth's head.

"We should start our own camp!" She says. They all look at her. She contiues. "In Seattle! We can call it camp... Dryad! Gray jeans," she points at Melissa. "Blue t-shirts! Seattle is beautiful. I know because Percy took me there on a date once." Amber perks up, shoving Jacob.

"That's right! We can ask the gods for assistance. They didn't do anything, right?" Percy nods.

"Great idea wise girl." He kisses her softly.

**don't mind me, I'm just a broken line**

After 3 long weeks, the demigods make it to Seattle.

_"Hey mom. I need your help with something. As well as I could build the camp, no one could build it better than you. So please, help?" _If the fact that Ananabeth was the goddess's daughter didn't do it, the flattery sure did. Percy called on Poseidon and Poseidon brought the rest of the gods.

In a matter of seconds, the gods had made a camp even better looking than camp half blood. Annabeth had to admire the architecture of the Athena cabin. It was tall, and white. There were 3 columns on each side. She ran inside and saw a cabin fit for an Athena kid. She san back out and thanked her mom.

"Have a good time demigods. We'll start sending demigods here instead." Poseidon says. Aphrodite made clothes per Annabeth's request. There was enough to last 1000 years, not wearing one pair of clothes twice, and still have some left over.

To say the gods were being nice was an understatement.

"Well, here's to the construction of Camp Dryad!" The demigods toast, Lizzy with apple juice.

The demigods sleep that night in _very _comfortable beds.

**The other demigods start arriving next chapter. Then camp Dryad becomes true. What do you guys want to happen in this? I have no idea where this is going, so I will update when I get the chance. **

**Ciao guys, don't stop being awesome!**


End file.
